1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable, removable security gates and barriers (hereinafter, these will collectively be referred to as "gates") of the type temporarily installed in hallways and doorways of buildings for the purpose of preventing children and pets from passing into areas from which they are to be excluded. More particularly, the invention improves upon prior art security gates by adding an illuminated warning beacon enabling persons to see the gate during the night. This invention finds utility in any building or controlled exterior area wherein a security gate is placed, and where a person may possibly stumble over or walk into the security gate if the latter is not visible due to darkness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Security gates are employed from time to time to prevent children and pets from gaining access to certain areas within a household. A security gate normally has apparatus for temporary and removable engagement of wall and door jamb surfaces for mounting. The security gate may remain in place for days, weeks, or months during a period when it is desired to control access of children and pets to specific portions of a building. If a security gate remains in place overnight, or during other conditions when it is obscured by darkness, then it is possible for people to walk into or stumble over the gate. This may arise due to forgetfulness or because a visitor to the house is unfamiliar with the security gate.
In many cases, little serious injury or damage ensues. However, in some situations, injury can potentially be severe. An example is a safety gate placed at the top of a flight of stairs. Should a person fall over or past the security gate, he or she could possibly fall down the flight of stairs. Potential consequences of such an occurrence are extreme.
Apart from hazard of injury and the nuisance of being obliged to reinstall the security gate, a person walking into the gate may cause damage to the building. It is an easy matter for the apparatus engaging a building wall or door jamb to chip paint or to gouge a hole or scratch into an architectural finish such as paint.
The prior art has provided security gates with various amenities. U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,115, issued to T. Brent Freese et al. on Aug. 1, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,914, issued to Marvin B. Johnson on Oct. 17, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,552, issued to Carl M. Stern on Jul. 16, 1996, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,694, issued to Mark Anthony Postans on Sep. 22, 1998, all illustrate security gates which are used to control access within buildings. In each case, the subject security gate lacks an illuminated beacon as seen in the present invention, and controls and power supply associated with the novel security gate.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.